Coagulation
by Odult Maniac
Summary: Tetes embun seperti butiran air mata terkumpul menjadi satu bentuk aliran sungai kecil yang tersembunyi. "Mataku buta.."-Kai. "Jangan berbelit-belit tuan Kim. Saya yakin anda mengerti maksudku dan jangan coba menyangkal. Kau bertanya siapa saya? Perkenalkan. Aku Do Kyungsoo. Pewaris Gyeodae group yang sebentar lagi akan menikah."-Kyungsoo. This KaiSoo fanfict!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Coagulation

Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Drama lil bit hurt

Rate : T

Selamat membaca~

.

.

_Tetes embun seperti butiran air mata terkumpul menjadi satu bentuk aliran sungai kecil yang tersembunyi_

.

.

"Kyung-ah, lihat! Aku membawakan boneka pororo yang kau minta." Kai tersenyum manis sambil menyodorkan boneka pororo hijau lucu berukuran sedang dengan mata berbinar. "Maaf, ini tidak seperti yang kau mau. Nanti jika uangku cukup, aku janji akan membelikanmu yang besar."

Chu~

Kyungsoo menghindar saat Kai akan mencium keningnya. Namja yang sedari tadi diajak bicara oleh Kai, tersenyum paksa.

"Gwaenchana, Kai-ah."

Kai tersenyum kecut dalam hati. Panggilan itu, ia membencinya. Ia tidak ingin nama itu keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Dirinya meyakini, Kyungsoo hanya sedang menggodanya.

"Bagaimana dengan _latte_? Cuaca begitu dingin, aku tak ingin pipimu merona karena dingin." Kai mengelus lembut pipi Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum. Pelan, Kyungsoo menurunkan jemari hangat Kai dan menatap namja tan didepannya dengan menyesal.

"Mian. Hari ini appa menyuruhku mampir ke kantor."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Kajja kuantar mencari taksi." Kai bersiap memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Tidak sampai dua detik, Kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangan Kai.

"Tidak perlu, Kai-ah. Sopir appa menjemputku sebentar lagi."Tolakan halus nan dingin. Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, menempatkan diri disamping Kai. "Sebentar lagi pukul dua."

"Lalu?"

"Jam paruh waktumu. Jangan bilang kau lupa itu, Kai-ah." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis tanpa menatap wajah Kai. Namja tan sebelahnya terkekeh pelan. Mengusak rambut Kyungsoo yang halus dengan lembut.

"Akan kutunggu hingga jemputanmu datang, baby Kyung. Bukan ide bagus membiarkanmu sendirian dipinggir jalan sini. Siapa tahu nanti ada yang menculikmu? Oh BIG NO! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Kyungsoo sepertimu sangat _limited edition_, baby Kyung." Kai berujar panjang lebar tanpa memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Tangan Kyungsoo basah karena gugup sekaligus –takut.

"Uhm, aku benar tidak apa-apa Kai-ah. Sebaiknya kau cepat ke tempat kerjamu. Kau dipecat itu berita buruk untukku." Kyungsoo berusaha menetralisir suaranya dengan baik akan kegugupan dan nada getar suaranya tersamar.

Kai berpikir sejenak. Memandang Kyungsoo dan arlojinya bergantian. Kyungsoo tampak begitu berharap ia pergi. "Kalau itu maumu, baiklah. Aku berangkat sekarang. Tapi apa kau benar tidak ap-"

"Percayalah. Semua akan baik – baik saja. Aku ini namja, Kai-ah. Kau harusnya tidak melupakan fakta itu." Sungut Kyungsoo tidak terima. Kai tertawa kecil tapi dengan sebuah kejanggalan yang tersirat.

"Yah, aku tidak lupa itu sama sekali, baby Kyung. Hanya saja, kau manis mengalahkan seluruh jenis rasa manis yang ada didunia ini." Kai berharap menemukan sesuatu yang ia mau, tapi itu tidak terjadi.

"Haha.. Gombalanmu menyebalkan tuan Kim. Hei, ini hampir melewati pukul dua. Ppali, kau harus cepat tuan Kim. Sebelum terlambat." Ucapan Kyungsoo terdengar ambigu.

"Oke.. aku berangkat dulu. Tapi sebelum itu nyonya Kim. Bisa beri aku satu kecupan disini?" Kai menunjuk bibirnya yang merekah.

"No."

"Yah.. Ba-"

CUP!

"Hehehe.. Aku akan merindukanmu nyonya Kim." Kai berlari ringan sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Kyungsoo yang dibalas senyum teramat tipis dari Kyungsoo.

"Mianhee.." gumam Kyungsoo.

Tak lama, sebuah mobil Hyundai berwarna hijau lupus berhenti tepat didepan Kyungsoo. Dari dalam sana, seorang yeoja berpenampilan modis keluar dengan rambut tergerai lepas.

"Oppa, maaf aku sedikit terlambat." Yeoja itu mengecup pipi Kyungsoo singkat. Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyummnya yang teramat manis sehingga _heartlips_nya muncul ke permukaan.

"Bukan hal besar jika itu menyangkut dirimu, chagi. Kajja kita pergi sekarang." Kyungsoo menyampirkan tangannya dipinggul kiri yeoja itu yang tersenyum malu.

"Silahkan masuk, tuan putri." Kyungsoo membukakan pintu depan kanan pada yeoja disampingnya dengan lembut dan sedikit menunduk. Layaknya mengagungkan putri raja.

"Thank's oppa."

BLAM!

Kyungsoo buru – buru masuk pada sisi kemudi.

Meanwhile..

Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada gang kecil tak jauh dari tempat ia dan Kyungsoo bertemu. Setelah Kyungsoo memastikan tidak memperhatikannya, ia kembali dan menyembunyikan diri dari Kyungsoo.

Yah, Kai melihat semuanya. Dimana seorang yeoja mengecup pipi Kyungsoo, mendengar Kyungsoo memuji dan tersenyum lebar. Termasuk panggilan sayang untuk yeoja itu. Semua terdengar jelas.

Setelah memastikan mobil itu telah menjauh, Kai menegakkan kepalanya yang tertutup topi. Memandang sedih mobil Hyundai hijau lupus itu. Disana, kekasihnya tengah berdua. Bersama yeoja. Kai menghembuskan nafas kasar. Membuang sesak yang merayap dijantungnya.

"Mataku buta.."

.

.

Krrriiiiinnngggg!

Kai tersentak saat mendengar ponselnya berderiing kencang. Buru – buru ia bangun dan menemukan nama Kyungsoo pada screen.

"Ne baby Kyung.." Pagi harinya dapat dipastikan akan cerah seterang matahari pagi yang hangat. Rutinitas paginya benar – benar akan berawal baik.

"_Kai-ah, cuci mukamu sekarang."_

"Hei kau baru saja meneleponku dan langsung menyuruhku mencuci muka? Bagaimanapun aku akan tetap tampan, baby Kyung." Kai terkekeh senang ketika mendengar samar dengusan kesal Kyungsoo disana. Jujur, kepalanya sedikit berdenyut pagi ini. Kesulitan tidur karena insomnia mampir ditambah masalah kemarin yang OH! Kai tidak bersedia untuk mengingat.

Semua menguap begitu saja karena suara lucu Kyungsoo.

"_Oh ya tuhan Kai. Terdengar menggelikan kau tahu?"_

"Waow, baby Kyung. Kau tidak memanggilku 'Jongin' seperti biasa. Ada apa denganmu? Hei aku menyadarinya sekarang."

"_Wae? Aku hanya ingin menyebut namamu yang aneh dan ke_Jepang-jepangan (?)_ itu."_

"Baby, ngomong-ngomong mampirlah ke rumah. Kepalaku sakit sekali. Yatuhan sepertinya aku butuh obat. Oh! Kepalaku kembali berdenyut urrggg sakiitt.." Kai berbicara seolah - olah ia sedang benar kesakitan akan sakit dikepalanya. Mendramatisirnya berlebihan saat Kyungsoo akan mencela.

"_Mian. Hari ini aku sibuk. Appa memberiku banyak pekerjaan, Kai-ah." _Nada bicara Kyungsoo kini melemah namun juga dingin.

"Jadi kau tega meninggalkan namjachingumu yang tampan ini sendirian? Kau kejam, baby Kyung." Kai mengerucut bibirnya kesal -_-

"_Mian.. Nanti akan kubuatkan bubur untukmu. Tapi mungkin setelah aku menyiapkan pekerjaanku."_

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku bisa sendiri, baby Kyung. Baiklah sepertinya aku harus bersiap. Kebetulan aku dapat _shift _pagi hari ini."

"_Hu'um. Jangan lupa sarapanmu, Kai."_

Pip!

Kai memandang lemah ponselnya yang gelap. "Jantungku baik – baik saja." Perlahan tangan kanan Kai menekan kuat dada bagian kirinya yang sesak.

.

.

"Yo! What's up mann.." Luhan menyapa Kai yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam café, tempat mereka bekerja. "Sepertinya yang mendung bukan hanya cuaca pagi ini ya.." Ujar Luhan menyindir Kai yang tampak diliputi awan mendung.

"Lu, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu."

"Wow, tahan dulu. Siapa yang kau anggap berdebat? Aku hanya mengatakan berdasarkan fakta." Ketus Luhan memanyunkan bibir. "Ya! Sehunnie, bogoshipeo~"

Kai menatap datar rusa cerewet yang barusan menempel disampingnya, kini melesat cepat disamping Sehun. Ouh, itu adalah maknae mereka di café ini. Namja albino itu tampak mematung ketika Luhan menubruknya kuat. Luhan –tanpa malu– menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun dengan kedua tangan melingkar erat. Kai tersenyum geli.

"Kkamjong, kau diwajibkan untuk selalu tersenyum seperti itu."

"Hyung, memangnya aku jarang tersenyum? Yah jangan samakan aku dengan Chanyeol hyung. Dia bahkan sedikit idiot, Suho hyung."

Suho, namja _angelic_ dan ramah. Ia tersenyum melihat raut kesal sekaligus pucat milik Kai.

"Kai, ambillah sesuatu di laci meja sebelah loker. Hyung tahu kau butuh itu." Suho menepuk pelan bahu Kai dan berlalu dari sana. Memisahkan Luhan dari Sehun yang ia yakin sebentar lagi akan mimisan jika terlalu lama bersama Luhan.

Kai mengikuti apa yang Suho sarankan padanya. Meraih sebotol minuman vitamin C.

"Terima kasih, hyung."

.

.

"Sampai jumpa Kkamjooonngg.." Luhan melambai – lambai ceria sambil mengamit lengan Sehun disampingnya. Kai balas tersenyum dan beranjak dari sana. Melirik arlojinya sebentar.

"Masih jam sepuluh." Bosan sekali. Seketika, Kai menepuk dahi. "Kyungsoo."

Buru – buru Kai menyalakan ponselnya. Tapi..

"Kosong."

Tersenyum kecut. Kai mengira Kyungsoo pasti sudah berulang kali meneleponnya atau mengirim email. Karena kekasih mungilnya itu berjanji akan menjenguknya dan membuatkan bubur. Nyatanya, Kai tidak menemukan satupun telepon atau email dari Kyungsoo.

"Hum.. pekerjaan itu menyita waktu kita, Kyung."

Kai memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Seperti biasa, ia akan berjalan kaki. Melewati beberapa kios boneka dan lainnya. Sesekali Kai melirik toko perhiasan. Terkadang ia lupa karena memperhatikan perhiasan yang dipajang terlalu lama, sehingga penjaga toko itu menegurnya. Kai hanya tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk maaf.

"Oppa, bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Saat Kai hendak beranjak telinganya mendengar suara perempuan yang familiar ditelinganya.

"Mm, tidak. Ini terlalu biasa. Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Kali ini, suara yang sangat jelas ia rekam dalam ingatannya. Kai mundur sesaat, lalu menatap ke arah dalam toko. Menyaksikan pemandangan indah yang mengiris hatinya. Sepasang namja dan yeoja tengah saling melempar tawa kecil sembari memilih sebuah cincin.

Kai meraih ponselnya. Mencoba menelepon seseorang. Guna memastikan sesuatu. Terdengar teleponnya tersambung, dan seseorang yang ia fokus perhatikan tampak tengah meraih ponselnya yang berbunyi.

Yeoja itu menoleh saat mendengar ponsel Kyungsoo bordering. Oppa nuguya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ponsel. Buru – buru namja itu menekan sesuatu pada ponselnya lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku.

"Bukan siapa – siapa, chagi."

TES!

Kai mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakn oleh namja itu. "Kyungsoo.. Hum.." Kai mengusap air yang menetes pada sudut matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Kau benar – benar sibuk ternyata."

.

.

Didepan jendela besar sebuah kamar yang teramat luas, Kyungsoo berdiri menghadap jendela dengan segelas minuman ditangannya. Beberapa kali ia menoleh ke atas ranjang, dimana seorang gadis tertidur lelap dalam balutan selimut.

Kyungsoo membuka ponselnya. Membuka log panggilan dan matanya tertuju pada satu kontak.

'KAI'

Lama melihat kontak yang dulu berkesan untuknya. Biasanya ia akan tersenyum senang dan menimang – nimang ponselnya ketika kontak dengan nama itu meneleponnya atau sekedar mengirimi email berisi kata – kata lucu bahkan _cheesy_.

"Semua sudah berbeda. Dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Hm, menggelikan."

.

.

BLAM!

Kai membanting pintu kamarnya kasar. Setelahnya, ia jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah.

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Hening.

Semuanya terlalu sunyi. Tidak ada suara apapun kecuali detak samar dan teramat lirih jantung milik Kai. Namja itu menjambak rambutnya kasar tanpa mengerang. Matanya terpejam erat, menghalau matanya memproduksi lebih banyak lagi air asin dari sana. Namun tidak..

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Alirannya semakin deras.

"Kyungsoo.."

Flashback

"JONGINAAHHH~"

Namja bertubuh mungil dengan senyum lebar berlari mengejar Kai yang berjalan santai dengan _earphone_ menyumpal ditelinga.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hoshh.." Kyungsoo tetap berusaha berlari mengejar kai yang semakin menjauh. Tanpa disadari, Kai menyeringai tipis. Ia mendengar langkah pelan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Apa? Oh _earphone_ itu hanya pengecoh.

Kai mendengar gumaman samar Kyungsoo yang menghitung 'satu dua tiga' sembari berjingkat. Seringai Kai semakin lebar. Tepat pada hitungan ketiga-

HAP!

GREP!

-Kai berbalik dan langsung menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo.

EHH? O.O

CUP!

"Mengerjaiku, baby Kyung? Oh sayang sekali kali ini kau kalah." Kai menyambar bibir Kyungsoo dan melumatnya. Kyungsoo masih belum sadar.

TUK!

"Jangan melamun.."

Blush~

Kyungsoo mengerjap – ngerjap saat menemukan Kai tepat didepan wajahnya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Ishh, Jongin pabbo!" Kyungsoo berbalik membelakangi Kai.

"Hahaha.. Kau gagal, baby Kyung. Harus belajar lebih banyak lagi untuk mengerjaiku, dasar anak kecil." Kyungsoo mengerucut bibrinya kesal.

"Harusnya kau mengalah padaku, Jonginnie~" Pipi Kyungsoo menggembung pertanda kesal.

"Mwo? Itu tidak akan terjadi.."

"Yah!"

"Sstt.. Kau ini berisik sekali, baby Kyung. Sudahlah. Kajja, kita ke taman bermain."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kai erat. Sedangkan Kai memegang bahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku senang memilikimu, Kyungsoo-ah.."

"Dan aku lebih bahagia karena menjadi milikmu, Jonginnie.."

Flashback off

Kai mendongak dengan mata terpejam. Ingatan masa lalu menyakitinya. Luka baru dihatinya seperti ditetesi air jeruk nipis.

"Ssshh kenapa air ini terus mengalir." Kai mengusap untaian air asin yang terus turun dari sudut pipinya. Begitu seterusnya, setetes jatuh ia akan langsung menghapusnya.

"Oh kumohon berhentilah.."

Krriiiiinnnggg! -_-

"Kyungsoo?" Kai buru – buru bangkit dari duduknya. "Ne yeoboseyo baby Kyung.."

"_Kai, apa kau masih sakit? Maaf aku tidak bisa datang dan lupa mengabarimu. Aku-"_

"tidak apa – apa. Suho hyung sudah memberiku obat. Aku mengerti kau –sibuk." Kai memelankan suaranya diakhir. Meredam nada serak.

"_Uhm.. Istirahatlah kalau begitu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Kai."_

PIP!

Tangan Kai melemas. Tergantung begitu saja seolah nyawa bagian tangannya telah hilang. Atau mungklin hampir seluruhnya?

.

.

Hening.

Kai diam diatas sofa. Ia ingin tuli sekarang. Televisi yang ia lihat saat ini menampilkan berita yang sukses menamparnya.

"_Berita hangat! Do Kyungsoo, satu – satunya pewaris Gyodae group dikabarkan akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan seseorang yang masih dirahasiakan namanya. Namun menurut beberapa sumber terpercaya, yeoja beruntung itu adalah puteri tunggal perusahaan raksasa Hyundai Corp."_

PRANG!

Kai melempar _remote _tepat pada layar televisi. Kini layar itu telah hancur.

"Do Kyungsoo apa ini alasanmu dingin padaku.."

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang tidak juga mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Hampir puluhan menit mereka berdiam disini tanpa satupun yang memulai.

Apakah ini saatnya? Batin Kyungsoo.

"Jelaskan padaku apa arti semua ini, Do Kyungsoo."

Memang saatnya..

"Apa perlu aku menjelaskan lagi? Kurasa berita pagi ini sudah cukup." Balas Kyungsoo dingin.

"Jadi kau ingin ini berakhir?"

"Kau membuang waktu, Kai-sii. Pertanyaan itu sudah sangat jelas jawabannya."

"Dari semua yang kulakukan untukmu, kebersamaan kita selama dua tahun ini, tidak adakah yang membekas bagimu?"

"Tidak."

Kai mengepal tangannya erat. Jawaban demi jawaban yang Kyungsoo lontarkan teramat dingin ditelinganya. "_Neo nuguya?_ Aku seperti tidak mengenalmu."

"Jangan berbelit-belit tuan Kim. Saya yakin anda mengerti maksudku dan jangan coba menyangkal. Kau bertanya siapa saya? Perkenalkan. Aku Do Kyungsoo. pewaris Gyeodae group yang sebentar lagi akan menikah."

"Lalu KAU ANGGAP APA HUBUNGAN KITA YANG LALU ITU, HAHH?!"

Kyungsoo menatap santai pada Kai yang berteriak padanya. "Hubungan itu menjijikkan. Membuatku ingin memuntahkan seluruh makanan dalam perutku."

"Apa.." Kai menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Kyungsoo didepannya teramat dingin. Bukan Kyungsoo yang hangat, kekasihnya dulu. Dimana pipinya akan merona ketika ia puji, dimana akan cerewet karena keterlambatannya saat bertemu, dimana selalu akan membangunkannya setiap pagi melalui telepon agar tidak terlambat bekerja. Dan semuanya seolah hanya semu saat irisnya bertubrukan dengan sorot mata Kyungsoo yang tidak ada lagi pantulan dirinya disana.

"Aku pergi dulu. Maaf. Selamat tinggal."

_eotteoke dasin neol bol su eopseumyeon nan eotteoke, naeil achim nado moreuge jeonhwagie soni daheumyeon geureomyeon naneun eotteoke.._

Kai berbalik. Hatinya teramat rapuh hanya sekedar untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang jalan menjauh. Ketika irisnya kembali bergolak membentuk kaca, Kai tetap mempertahankan matanya untuk tetap terbuka.

"Jika aku menutup, air ini akan jatuh."

"_Jonginnieee~ Ini kubuatkan kau cake keju. Supaya kulitmu tidak hitam."_

"Aku bahkan masih mendengar suara hangatmu, Kyung."

"_Kim Jongin, my hubby.. He's my baby.."_

"Diamlah disana, airmata bodoh!"

"_Hahahahaha.. Jonginnie~ geli ahh hahahahha.."_

Kilasan kenangan itu berputar seperti kaset rusak. Kai kembali berbalik. Samar – samar matanya masih menemukan sileut tubuh Kyungsoo.

_useumyeo neoege joeun moseup namgigo sipeo neoreul bwatjiman.._

_gyeolgugen.._

_heulleo.._

_naeryeotji.._

'Tetapi ketika aku melihatmu, pada akhirnya air mataku jatuh menetes.'

END -_-

Lirik Coagulation – Super Junior KRY

Maafin yeun jika kurang memuaskan, ini FF KaiSoo pertama aku loh :D

FF ny kurang nyambungkah O.o? Miann sekali lagi #bow

TAPIIII.. Jangan lewatkan untuk mereview yaahh :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Way Back Into Love, Coagulation sequel

Author : yeun

Rate : T

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

"Sudah kuperingatkan padamu. Tapi kau masih saja tidak mendengar perkataanku, Kyung," ujar seorang namja bertubuh sedang disertai helaan nafas lelah. Telunjuk dan jempolnya memijat batang hidungnya pelan.

"Perjuanganku sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Apa kau gila? Melepas semua begitu saja demi namja gay seperti si Kim Sialan itu?!" balas Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi. Urat – urat kemarahan tercetak jelas didahi bersih Kyungsoo yang berkeringat.

"Tapi kau juga bodoh, Kyung! Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku tidak buta akan keadaan. Kau mencintainya!"

BRAK!

"Argghh.. fvck! Enyah saja kau dari sini. Kau membuatku muak, Lay."

Bukannya menurut, Lay malah bersedekap.

"Pikiranmu boleh licik. Huh, bahu rapuhmu itu tidak bisa kau topengi seperti wajah," Lay menunjuk – nunjuk hidung Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya. Sedang namja bertubuh mungil itu hanya mengernyit tidak suka. Lay tidak perduli. "Akan lebih baik jika kau mendengarkan aku kali ini, Kyung. Selama ini kau sendiri sadar bukan bahwa yang kukatakan tidak pernah meleset?" lanjut Lay dengan senyum sinis.

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo membenarkan perkataan sialan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tahu kau membenarkan ucapanku, Kyung-ah." Lay terkekeh senang. Menikmati wajah kesal Kyungsoo sambil menyesap secangkir kopi manis yang disediakan untuknya.

"Jangan asal bicara, Zhang."

"Tidak. Semuanya tercetak jelas didahimu," sahut Lay dengan wajah polos. Kyungsoo semakin kesal sendiri. Lain kali ia akan membuat peraturan ketat bahwa siapapun yang ingin bertemu dengannya harus membuat janji sehari sebelumnya. Tanpa terkecuali -_-

"Kh.. Gunakan etikamu, Zhang. Kau bukan siapa – siapa jika berhadapan denganku," Kyungsoo berujar sinis sembari membolak – balik berkas penting yang harus ia tanda tangani. Sebentar lagi, pasti namja Zhang itu akan beranjak pergi setelah perkataannya barusan.

"Woah, kau mengusirku Presdir DO?" Lay bertepuk tangan meriah disertai raut kagum. "Tak kusangka kau jadi lebih kejam sejak berakhir dengan si Kim itu."

"Bisakah kita enyahkan bagian akhir perkataanmu? Membuatku ingin muntah."

Jemari lembut Lay meletakkan cangkir kopi yang telah kosong diatas meja. Ia merubah posisi duduknya dan memandang Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk dihadapannya serius.

"Masih banyak waktu untuk mengembalikan semuanya, Kyung. Namja itu tidak sama dengan namja lain yang selama ini mendekatimu. Dia –terlihat berbeda. Apa yang ia tawarkan padamu begitu tulus. Sama sepertimu. Kerapuhannya sangat mudah terlihat jika menyangkut kau. Bagiku, itu membuktikan seberapa besar rasa yang ia berikan untukmu. Cinta itu sederhana, Kyung. Jika kebahagiaan yang kau maksud adalah harta, omong kosong. Semua kesenangan harta itu semu. Kau tidak akan mendapat ketulusan disana."

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempat. Sejahat apapun ia pada Lay, tetap saja Lay masih setia bersamanya hingga sekarang. Satu – satunya teman, sahabat, yang ia akui secara kasat mata. Tapi ia yakin, Lay tahu hal itu.

"Pikirkan baik – baik. Kehilangan semua ini bukan berarti hidupmu berakhir." Lay menepuk bahu sempit Kyungsoo, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi benang – benang kusut. Kyungsoo perlu ruang untuk berfikir, batinnya.

"Haish.."

Isi otaknya berkecamuk dengan macam pikiran tak jelas. Kilas wajah yang seharusnya ia buang jauh malah seenaknya hadir, membuatnya merenung.

Terakhir kali bertemu, Kyungsoo tak sempat melihat wajah si Kim itu. Tanpa perlu dilihat, ia sudah tahu bagaimana reaksi yang akan namja itu tunjukkan. Sudah setengah tahun berlalu, sampai detik ini Kyungsoo bahkan belum melangsungkan pernikahannya. Anak pewaris Gyodae itu sendiri yang meminta agar pernikahan ini dilangsungkan saat sehari setelah perayaan natal. Menurutnya itu romantic.

Kyungsoo berdecih mengingat hal itu. Yang ia pikirkan adalah menaikkan harga saham perusahaannya melalui jalinan kerja sama dengan Gyodae group. Lalu menjatuhkan nama perusahaan itu setelah berhasil menguasai pasar Eropa, dan sentuhan terakhir. Menceraikan istrinya.

Simple, bukan?

Nyaris saja Kyungsoo tertawa lepas akan rencananya sebelum sebuah pertanyaan melintas.

Lalu dengan siapa dirinya nanti? Kembali pada namja Kim itu?

Sedikit membenarkan perang batinnya tapi tidak pada pernyataan terakhir.

"Menikmatinya sendiri tidak buruk, bukan?"

.

.

"Jongin-ah, pesanan untuk meja nomor sembilan," Pekik seorang namja manis dengan senyum cantik pada Jongin yang buru – buru mendekatinya setelah menaruh pesanan di meja pelanggan.

"Hati – hati, Jongin-ah. Pelanggan ini sedikit agresif," bisik Luhan disertai senyum jahil. Jongin tidak ambil pusing, terlalu hafal dengan kejahilan Luhan yang herannya tidak bisa reda -_-

"Kali ini aku tidak akan terkena _dare_ darimu, hyung," dengus Jongin kesal sembari menaruh nampan ditangan kiri. "Sebaiknya kau selamatkan _Mija_. Lihat, banyak gadis remaja centil mengerumuninya disana," Jongin mengarahkan dagunya kea rah tengah café dimana Sehun tengah kesulitan bergerak dikarenakan banyaknya tangan – tangan murka –menurut Luhan– sedang berusaha menjamah wajah Sehun.

Jongin tertawa kecil melihat aura hitam seketika menguar dari tubuh Luhan. Cepat – cepat ia membawa pesanan pelanggan ditangannya sekaligus menjauhi Luhan.

"Ini pesanan anda, noona. Mian membuat anda menunggu," Jongin berkata sesopan mungkin pada seorang pelanggan noona didepannya.

"Gomawo, Jongin-ah. Temani aku lagi ne?" pinta noona itu dengan wajah memelas. Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal. "Eumm tapi noona-"

"Ah, Myeonnie. Aku pinjam Jongin untuk menemaniku sebentar ne?" pekik yeoja itu pada Joonmyeon yang sedang duduk di meja kasir. Namja _angelic_ itu memberikan jempolnya tanda mengizinkan. Sedang Jongin hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Ya! Kau tidak senang karena menemaniku, eoh?" yeoja itu memberengut sebal dengan tangan terlipat.

"Aniyo! Hanya saja aku tidak enak dengan Sehun. Noona mengerti 'kan maksudku?" balas Jongin pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku janji hanya sebentar. Otte?"

"Hehe.. Gomawo, Heechul noona,"

Mereka akhirnya terlarut dalam pembicaraan ringan yang dibalas antusias oleh Jongin. Dari kejauhan, Suho tersenyum. Bersyukur karena Jongin terlihat lebih 'hidup' dari kemarin – kemarin. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, Jongin melupakan kejadian tidak menyenangkan itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"HUWAAA.." Suho terlonjak dari kursi –nyaris terjungkal jatuh– dengan tidak elitnya karena kaget. Matanya menatap horor Luhan serta umpatan yang bersiap akan ia muntahkan.

"Ge! Kau mengagetkanku dan yah ada apa denganmu?" Suho menunjuk – nunjuk wajah berantakan Luhan masih dengan tatapan semula. Luhan mendengus sembari meraba wajahnya.

"Monster remaja itu hampir mencakari wajah mulusku dengan kuku tajam mereka. Aiguu, apakah ada yang lecet, Suho-ya?" Luhan memajukan wajahnya yang tertekuk lemas pada Suho. Namja menatap malas Luhan.

"Kau mengerikan, ge. Jika Sehun melihatmu, ia pasti akan lari terbirit – birit."

"ANDWAAAEEE.. Aishh ettokhae? Apa nanti Sehun akan menjauhiku? Atau.. aa-atau malah meninggalkanku?" ujar Luhan lirih. Seketika bayangan Sehun yang berlari meninggalkannya dan mengamit jemari namja manis lain berkelebat dalam pikiran Luhan. Mulutnya sedikit membuka dengan iris membulat. Seandainya Luhan sedang dalam penampilan yang baik, Suho tak segan mengklaim namja cantik ini sebagai miliknya.

Pletak!

"Ya! Kenapa menjitakku, Suho-ya?!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibir sembari menatap Suho tajam.

"Kasihanilah aku, ge. Sedari tadi _Mija_mu itu ingin membunuhku dengan tatapannya."

Luhan menoleh pada arah yang ditunjukkan Suho. Disana, Sehun tengah mendekap nampan dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Aiguu, _Mija_ku cemburu."

"Ge? Ada apa dengan rambutmu? Trend baru ya?" Jongin duduk disamping Suho dan menatap aneh Luhan dengan rambut acak – acakannya.

"Dimana Heechul noona, Jongin?"

"Oh, noona sudah pulang hyung. Ia sepertinya buru – buru makanya tidak sempat pamit," jelas Jongin. Suho mengangguk paham.

"Jongin.."

"Hm?"

Sepeninggal Luhan yang heboh memperbaiki penampilannya -_- Suho memecah keheningan. Sebentar ia menghirup nafas pelan membuat Jongin menoleh.

"Masih memikirkannya?"

Jongin mengernyit bingung namun didetik selanjutnya ia tersenyum perih. "Yah kau tahu seberapa besar aku mencintainya, hyung."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau terus – terusan seperti ini, Jongin-ah. Mencoba kembali mungkin?" Suho berusaha memberi pilihan pada Jongin. Tampaknya saja Jongin baik. Padahal didalam, Suho sendiri tak berani membayangkan sebesar apa kehancuran Jongin.

Suho mendapat lirikan dari ekor mata Jongin yang menatap lurus ke depan. Café memang sedikit ramai tapi hal itu masih bisa ditangani oleh Luhan dan Sehun. Sepertinya mereka berdua terbiasa mengerti keadaan Jongin saat ini. Dalam hati, Jongin berterima kasih pada mereka juga Suho hyung. Selalu siaga memberinya asupan semangat dan hiburan.

"Entahlah, hyung. Yang seperti ini berbeda. Terasa lebih mengikat dan ini menghanyutkanku, hyung," Jongin tertunduk sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sesak itu kembali naik ke permukaan. Suho menyesal saat itu juga.

"Mianhe, Jongin-ah. Hyung tidak bermaksud membuatmu-"

"Tidak apa – apa, hyung. Aku sangat mengerti." Suho mengusap pucuk kepala Jongin sayang, meski hatinya berteriak keras pada namja Do karena sudah menyakiti salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya.

'Entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat baik padamu, Jongin. Semoga saja ini menjadi kenyataan, Tuhan."

..

..

Kyungsoo sedang mengecek arlojinya. Pikirannya masih kusut sejak pembicaraan terakhir dengan Lay. Dan lagi ini sudah jam makan siang. Menunggu seseorang, Kyung?

"Kemana dia?" gumamnya. Pada detik kelima setelahnya, pintu terbuka memunculkan yeoja manis dengan balutan kaus dan jins datang sembari menenteng sebuah bekal.

"Oppa~"

Cup!

"Tebak! Hari ini aku membuatkanmu apa?" yeoja itu duduk nyaman diatas pangkuan Kyungsoo dengan seringai jahil. Kyungsoo pura – pura memasang wajah berfikir.

"Pepes ikan?"

"Daeng!" yeoja itu terkikik girang sambil menutup mulutnya. Rambut panjangnya bergerak mengikuti pergerakan _hyper_ yeoja mungil itu.

"Umm, takoyaki?"

"Nope!"

Kyungsoo memicing. Perlahan menarik tubuh yeoja itu mendekat hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh yeoja dalan pangkuannya itu menegang, membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda yeoja mungil nan menggemaskan ini. Namun ia yang awalnya ingin berniat menjahili tunangannya ini malah dibuat terkejut oleh sesuatu.

Hidungnya mencium harum maskulin menyapa indera penciumannya ketika dekat dengan wajah tunangannya.

Tatapan tajam Kyungsoo menjadi lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Kali ini, yeoja itu benar – benar membeku dengan rauut ketakutan yang kentara.

"Nuguya?" sebelah alis Kyungsoo menaik.

"Oo-oppa.. aku t-tidak menger-"

"JAWAB!"

Yeoja itu refleks memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya bahkan bergetar hebat. Tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan semenakutkan ini.

"O-oppaa~"

Kyungsoo menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan tunangannya kuat hingga yeoja itu meringis kesakitan. Telapak tangannya memucat dan dingin.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Seul Gi! Kau berselingkuh, hum?"

"A-apa mak- Akhh.."

Kyungsoo menghempaskan yeoja itu menjauh darinya. Hampir saja yeoja itu terjerembab ke lantai jika tidak direngkuh indah oleh Lay.

"Anda tidak apa – apa, nona?" Tanya Lay lembut sembari mengelus pipi yeoja itu pelan. Yeoja itu mengangguk dengan linangan air mata yang mulai menetes. Lay memandang malas Kyungsoo setelah membantu yeoja itu berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Biar Kyungsoo aku yang mengurus. Pikirannya sedang tak baik. Mengerti, nona manis?" yeoja itu mengangguk patuh lalu pergi dari sana.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi sebelum menjawabku, Seul Gi! Hei.. –yak Lay. Kenapa kau menghalangiku?!"

BUGH!

Kyungsoo terhempas diatas sofa mendapat bogem mentah dari Lay. Namja itu dengan santai duduk diseberang Kyungsoo sambil meminum cola ditangan.

"_Shit!_ Kau menggangguku, Lay!" Kyungsoo menatap penuh amarah pada Lay yang tenang – tenang saja tanpa takut akan Kyungsoo bisa saja memecatnya atau yah lebih buruk dari itu?

"Aku tak mengganggumu kok. Hanya menyelamatkan yeoja itu dari amukanmu," balasnya santai. "Dan apa masalahmu dengannya omong – omong? Tidak biasanya."

"Apa perdulimu, Zhang?"

Lay menggendikkan bahu cuek. "Kita teman, bukan?"

"Kau yang memutuskan, bukan aku," balas Kyungsoo sembari membenahi kemeja putihnya yang berantakan. Untung saja pukulan Lay tidak menimbulkan bekas. Yah karena Lay tidak benar – benar kuat memukulnya.

"Sudahlah jawab saja," Lay mengibaskan tangan malas. Kyungsoo terlalu bertele – tele.

"Yeoja itu selingkuh."

"Hanya itu?" sebelah alis Lay terangkat. Sifat Kyungsoo yang tidak biasa memenuhi pikiran Lay. "Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak," balas Kyungsoo cepat. Lay yang tidak percaya terus memberondong berbagai pertanyaan yang dibalas elakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini memang bodoh, Kyung. Kuperhatikan seminggu terakhir ini kau kelihatan kacau sekali. Atau jangan – jangan kau memikirkan Kim itu?" Lay menatap Kyungsoo penuh selidik.

"Bukankah kita sudah membahas ini barusan, Zhang?"

"Oke.. aku tutup mulut." Lay menyerah dengan dua tangan terangkat.

Hening seketika.

Lay sibuk dengan ipad ditangannya sedangkan Kyungsoo mengompres bekas pukulan Lay tadi. Memang tidak lebam, tapi tetap saja rasanya perih -_-

"Kyung, bagaimana perasaanmu dengan Seul Gi?" ujar Lay tiba – tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ipad.

"Astaga, Zhang Yixing.."

"Hei bekerja samalah sekali – sekali padaku. Karena kali ini kau akan banyak berterima kasih."

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo menatap bingung Lay yang tengah menarikan jemarinya licah diatas layar ipad. "Lihat ini," Lay menyodorkan ipadnya kepada Kyungsoo.

Hampir saja Kyungsoo melempar layar itu namun kembali ditahan oleh Lay. "Lihatlah sampai selesai."

Dalam ipad itu, sebuah video dengan durasi tiga menit terputar. Menampilkan Seul Gi tengah beradegan panas bersama actor terkenal di Korsel saat ini. Sempat terpikir olehnya bagaimana Lay bisa mendapat video ini bahkan dengan kualitas tinggi!

Kyungsoo masih menahan rasa ingin tahunya karena disela adegan panas itu, Seul Gi tampak berbincang bersama lawan 'bergulatnya'.

"_Seul Gi, kau mencintaiku bukan?"_

"_Ndeh oppah~"_

"_Jadi kapan kita akan menikah, hm? Oppa bosan menunggu."_

"_Sebentar lagi oppa. Setelah perusahaan miliknya mennjadi milikku dan aku tinggal membuangnya."_

PIP!

Tanpa menahan lagi, Kyungsoo mematikan video itu dan menaruh kasar diatas sofa. Belum hilang rasa kesalnya, ia kembali dihadiahi tatapan menjengkelkan Lay.

"Nikmat bukan, Kyung?" Lay menatap Kyungsoo sinis. "Entah kenapa ini terasa menggelikan." Setelahnya Lay tertawa hebat sembari memegangi perutnya. Kyungsoo mengabaikan sahabatnya itu, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku perlu ruang, Lay."

Seketika Lay duduk tegap dengan mata membulat. Kyungsoo heran dengan dahi berkerut. "Wae?"

"Kau sakit? Atau kau shock berat setelah melihat itu, Kyung? Seumur hidup kita berteman baru kali ini kau memanggilku 'Lay'."

"Ck.. berlebihan sekali."

"Oke.. oke.. aku keluar dulu. Selamat merenung, Kyung-ah."

Sepeninggal Lay, namja bermata bulat itu berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya. Membuka sebuah laci yang ia kunci. Didalam sana, terdapat sebuah pigura cokelat kayu berisikan fotonya bersama Jongin.

Tidak dapat ia pungkiri, ia merindukan Jongin. Haha.. jika kalian berfikir ia menjahati Jongin, sebenarnya tidak. Kyungsoo sengaja melakukan hal itu demi menjauhkan Jongin dari kehidupan pribadinya yang rumit. Harta yang ingin ia rebut, itu sebenarnya kedok saja. Demi melindungi Jongin dari cemooh masyarakat. Alasan klise yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak yakin dapat dijadikan sebagai alasan.

Lagipula kedok itu entah bagaimana bertepatan dengan merosotnya jumlah produksi serta permintaan dari bagian Asia Tenggara. Yang membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau melanjutkan semuanya.

Lama termenung dengan berbagai macam pikiran, Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya lama.

Pip!

"Yeoboseyo, Seul Gi. Kita harus bicara."

..

..

"Annyeong Jongin-ah." Sapa Luhan lemah sambil meraba dinding menuntunnya berjalan. Jongin hendak menyapa balik Luhan namun tertahan karena melihat sesuatu ganjil pada Luhan.

"Gwaencahan, hyung?"

Luhan sontak menegang. Lehernya bergerak kaku sembari menatap Jongin dengan cengiran. "E-ee i-ittuu.." Luhan tertunduk dengan pipi memerah. Tentu saja itu mengundang seringai dibibir Jongin. Dengan iseng, ia melepas pegangan Luhan pada dinding. Membuat namja manis itu melotot dengan wajah panik. Mata Luhan terpejam siap mencium lantai. Aiguu, salahkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tidak bisa bekerja sama saat ini.

GREEP!

"Woah.. Nice time, Sehun. Baiklah aku ada pekerjaan disebelah sana. Kau urus bagian sini, oke? Paypay.."

Kai dengan cepat melesat pergi sebelum Luhan meneriakinya.

"Ughh.. Sehun-ah?"

"Hyung tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan raut khawatir yang besar membuat Luhan memerah di kedua pipi.

Abaikan pasangan itu guys -_-

..

..

Café sudah tutup. Sudah tidak ada lagi pelanggan di café ini.

"Jongin, kau yang tutup café ne? Hyung ada keperluan," Suho menghampiri Jongin yang tengah mengelap beberapa meja. Meringankan kerja untuk besok, piker Jongin.

"Ne hyung. Hati – hati diperjalanan.."

Tiga puluh menit setelahnya, Jongin sudah bersiap menutup toko. Namun sepasang kaki menahan langkahnya yang ingin beranjak dari sana.

Jongin mendongak. Saat itu juga ia mematung ditempat.

"Jongin-ah~"

_Kyungsoo kembali._

END!

Meheh.. jan timpuk saya yess :3 ini keinginan terpendam bikin epep dengan ending gantung #dicekikberjamaah xD


	3. Chapter 3

Coagulation sekuel..

.

.

Selamat membaca ^^

.

Jongin tertawa bahagia dengan Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Letih dan sakit yang ia rasakan seolah menguap begitu saja ketika melihat Kyungsoo berdiri dengan senyum manis untuknya. Jongin tidak perduli. Kali ini ia melihat bayang – bayang kekasihnya dahulu. Kekasih yang ia cintai melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Satu – satunya makhluk bumi yang ia beri cinta utuh tanpa pengecualian apapun.

"Kyungsoo – ah, kau kembali?"

Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu memeluk erat Jongin sebisanya. Kepalanya ia benamkan dalam – dalam demi menyesap aroma kelakian Jongin, namja yang ia sakiti. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka Jongin masih mau menerimanya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri akan bentuk pengusiran dan cacian yang mungkin akan Jongin layangkan padanya. Namun nyatanya Jongin tidaklah seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Kekasih dua tahunnya dulu yang pernah ia tinggalkan.

Anggukan yang sedari tadi Jongin tunggu. Kyungsoo mengangguk disela kegiatannya memeluk Jongin dan menyalurkan rasa rindu yang ia tahan selama setengah tahun ini. Kyungsoo tidak perduli karena saat ini yang ia pikirkan adalah Jongin. Hanya Jongin.

"Neomu bogoshippeo, Jongin.."

_Flashback Kyungsoo - Seul Gi_

"_Ada apa oppa menemuiku?"_

_Seul Gi duduk takut – takut sambil meremat tas yang ia pangku. Tangannya basah karena gugup sekaligus takut. Wajah datar Kyungsoo menakutinya._

"_Aku tidak suka berbasa – basi. Mulai sekarang kita resmi tidak lagi bertunangan," Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari kantung celananya dan menaruhnya di atas meja._

_Tampak Seul Gi terkejut dan menatap Kyungsoo disertai kilatan amarah. Beruntung mereka sekarang tengah berada di taman belakang rumah pribadi Seul Gi._

"_Apa – apaan ini? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu oppa."_

_Kyungsoo melempat sebauh _flashdisk_ pada Seul Gi dan berbalik membelakangi gadis itu._

"_Mian. Aku tidak sudi dengan perempuan _Bitch_ pecinta uang sepertimu," dan setelah itu Kyungsoo berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi. Beberapa umpatan kasar Seul Gi sempat tertangkap indera pendengarannya namun ia masa bodoh._

_Flashback end_

.

.

Kyungsoo menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Jongin dengan selimut yang membalut tubuh telanjang mereka. Entah apa yang merasuki Kyungsoo, sepanjang perjalanan ia tak sedikitpun melepas dekapannya dari lengan Jongin hingga tiba di rumah sederhana namja itu.

Rumah itu tak berubah. Letak perniknya masih sama seperti terakhir kali Kyungsoo kemari. Dan Kyungsoo sendiri tak ingat bagaimana akhirnya mereka 'melakukan itu' hingga dini hari.

"Jonginah, jeongmal mianhe.."

"Sudahlah. Anggap itu tidak pernah terjadi."

"Sebenarnya, aku melakukan itu karena tak ingin kau terlibat bersamaku. Permasalahan ini rumit dan aku terpaksa memutuskan untuk menin-"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti karena Jongin melumat bibir _kissable_ itu cepat. Ketika tautan itu terlepas Jongin langsung memandang dalam iris bening Kyungsoo.

"Apapun yang menjadi alasanmu, aku akan tetap menerimamu. Mian karena aku sama sekali tidak berguna untukmu, Kyung-ah.."

Tes!

"Ani. Kau tidak seperti itu, Jongin. Ini salahku karena ambisi sialan itu membuatku terpaksa harus mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku muak memaJongin topeng 'baik – baik saja' didepan mereka setelah kejadian itu setelah aku sadar kaulah obat penenangku sendiri, Jongin. Maaf. Hiks.. Maafkan aku.." Kyungsoo membenamkan kepalanya di dada telanjang Jongin.

Aroma maskulin itu menyeruak ke dalam penciumannya dan membuat Kyungsoo nyaman terlindungi.

"Sudah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Hem.. Kau tahu? Hampir saja aku memilih menyusul kedua orang tuaku karena tidak berhasil mempertahankanmu, Kyung-ah. Tapi temanku selalu menyemangatiku, menemaniku dan memberiku banyak motivasi. Mereka bahkan meyakinkan aku bahwa kau akan kembali suatu hari nanti. Dan yaa aku melakukannya."

"Jongin.." Mata bulat itu memandang haru pada Jongin yang menumpukan dagunya di dahi Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau tahu, Kyung? Hari ini aku kembali menemukan kepingan hatiku bahkan melebihi dari apa yang aku mau. Mulai sekarang tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, sayang."

Cup!

Kyungsoo meresapi kecupan Jongin di dahinya. Sentuhan bibir itu, melemaskan seluruh syaraf kejutnya dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kyungsoo merasakan hangat menghantarkan pada tiap persendian tubuuhnya.

Ia merasa dicinta.

Ia merasa dilindungi.

Dan ia merasa dibutuhkan.

"Aku akan belajar dan berusaha menjadi berguna untukmu, Kyung," Jongin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak tahu banyak apa sebenarnya yang menimpa kekasih mungilnya ini. Tapi ia akan berusaha semampunya untuk membangun hidup lebih baik bersama Kyungsoo.

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Janjiku adalah memberimu masa depan yang baik dan kita akan membuat keluarga kecil dengan dua anak yang lucu. Bukankah itu rencana hebat Kyungie?"

"Ya!"

PLAK!

Jongin berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi pada Kyungsoo.

"Sshhh.. sakit _chagiya~"_

Kyungsoo bersedekap dada. Geram karena Jongin mmembuatnya malu setengah mati. Beruntung lampu tidur menyala temaram jadi Jongin tak bisa melihat rona kemerahan di wajahnya.

"Kupegang janjimu Kim Jongin."

"Yeah.. Kali ini aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesalinya, Kyung-ah.." Jongin tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada Kyungsoo.

'Ini akhir yang bahagia 'kan?'

.

.

Lima tahun berlalu..

Jongin telah sukses membangun perusahaan Kyungsoo menjadi lebih maju bahkan berkembang pesat. Bakat terpendam Jongin membuat Kyungsoo kagum tentunya. Ia tidak perduli dengan Lay yang kerap kali meledeknya karena sering tersenyum sendiri sembari memperhatikan Jongin berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Kyungsoo teringat akan perkataan Jongin dahulu. Di rumah kecil Jongin yang kini telah diperbaiki namun tetap minimalis. Kyungsoo teramat mencintai aura kekeluargaan dari rumah itu dan ia bersikeras agar rumah itu diperbaiki saja. Lagipula rumah sederhana itu tidak terlalu besar. Kyungsoo ingin mandiri ketika membesarkan anak mereka nanti.

Malam ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin tengah berada dalam mobil dengan Jongin terbaring di pangkuannya. Mereka baru saja mengumumkan hari pernikahan yang sudah Kyungsoo nanti sejak empat tahun terakhir. Kesibukan Jongin semakin menjadi, makanya ditahun ini setelag merasa persiapan yang ia perlu dirasa cukup, Jongin langsung melamar Kyungsoo tanpa melakukan pertunangan.

"Jongin.."

"Hm.."

"Kau senang?"

Terdengar kekehan dari Jongin. Iris kelam Jongin terbuka menampilkan sepotong keindahan malam bulan sabit. "Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan ini padamu, Kyung."

"Aku sangat sangat senang Jongin."

Jemari kekar Jongin meremas tangan Kyungsoo di dadanya. Kepalanya ia telusupkan ke perut datar Kyungsoo dan mengusak kepalanya manja seperti anak kecil. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil karena geli pada bagian perutnya akibat ulah Jongin.

"Hahaha.. Hentikan Jonginah.."

Jongin mendadak bangkit dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. Sejak tadi sesungguhnya ia menangkap hal berbeda dari mata Kyungsoo. Seperti gelisah akan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

"Kyung-ah.. Ada apa denganmu, hm?"

"Aku kenapa Jonginnie?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sesak yang sedari tadi ia tahan muncul ke permukaan. Salahkan Jongin yang sepertinya teramat peka sehingga bisa menangkap sepercik kegelisahan melingkupinya.

"Kau tahu berbohong itu bukan keahlianmu, Kyung-ah.."

Tes!

"Aku sangat takut Jongin.." Airmata Kyungsoo menetes tanpa bisa dikendalikan lagi. Kyungsoo ingin menumpahkannya semua pada Jongin. Tapi ia tidak tahu alasan apa yang bisa ia beri pada Jongin akan kegelisahan semu yang semakin menguat dalam benaknya.

Kyungsoo memilih diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Begitu seterusnya hingga Kyungsoo kelelahan karena merasakan berat pada kepalanya.

.

.

Kobaran api kecil dimana – mana. Malam sunyi dengan nyanyian burung hantu di atas pohon dekat jalanan sepi jauh dari pemukiman penduduk.

Seonggok tubuh tampak tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Jas yang dikenakan tampak robek dan terlihat bekas sayatan serta darah mengering disana – sini. Tak jauh dari seonggok tubuh itu tampak sebuah mobil terbalik dengan bekas tabrakan cukup parah. Bagian depannya nyaris hancur dan penyok disana sini.

Sepertinya tengah terjadi tabrak lari disini. Pintu bagian tengah mobil sedikit terbuka. Tampak seonggok tubuh lainnya terjepit diantara kursi dan _seatbelt_. Itu adalah Jongin. Ia tidak sadarkan diri. karena terdapat bekas benturan di dahi. Darah segar terus mengalir dari sana dan menetes terus – menerus.

Sedang tepat dibagian kemudi terdapat kobaran api serta lelehan minyak yang merembes keluar.

Kyungsoo.. adalah sosok tubuh lainnya yang kini mengerjap matanya pelan. Ia merasa sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit malam dengan bulan sabit cukup terang dijalanan sepi ini.

Namun didetik selanjutnya ia terkejut melihat kobaran api dari mobil yang ia naiki bersama Jongin.

"Jongin.."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan sekelilingnya berharap menemukan Jongin. Bangkit dengan susah payah, Kyungsoo melangkah terseok. Berusaha mencari sosok calon suaminya.

'Apa ini maksud kegelisahanku, tuhan?'

Ia masih mencoba menepis prasangka buruk atas Jongin. Mata bulat Kyungsoo menyisir pinggir jalanan berharap menemukan sosok Jongin. Tidak perduli luka di sekujur badannya, yang terpenting adalah menemukan Jongin.

"Hiks.. Jonginaahhh.."

Kyungsoo berteriak dengan suaranya yang terdengar parau. Cepat – cepat ia mendekati mobil itu dan saat itu juga jantungnya mencelos..

Jongin, calon suaminya, terjepit diantara kursi dan tertahan disana.

Dengan segera, Kyungsoo berusaha membuka pintu mobil yang sedikit penyok dan sulit untuk dibuka. Seiring dengan airmata kecemasannya, Kyungsoo menendang pintu itu sekuat mungkin hingga sedikit terlepas. Segera mungkin ia menyeruak masuk dan langsung mencoba membebaskan Jongin yang terjepiit.

Duk!

Duk!

Kyungsoo tidak perduli akan kakinya yang berdenyut perih. Ia tidak perduli akan luka baru di kakinya. Kaki dan tangannya berusaha mendorong kursi yang menghimpit sebagian tubuh Jongin. Sementara Jongin sendiri tidak juga sadarkan diri.

"Hiks.. Jongin. Ireonaa!"

Duk!

Duk!

Krekk

Sandaran kursi itu sedikit bergeser. Namun tubuh Jongin tetap tidak bergeming. Karena tubuhnya terbebas hanya sebatas pinggul saja. Kyungsoo tidak kehabisan akal. Ia keluar dan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan sebagai tuas.

Tak jauh dari sana, Kyungsoo menemukan sepotong kayu cukup besar yang ia rasa kuat.

Cepat – cepat ia kembali pada Jongin yang masih dalam keadaan terjepit. Sementara Kyungsoo berlomba dengan waktu, kobaran api semakin membesar hingga panas api itu bahkan terasa oleh Kyungsoo. Ia menggigit bibirnya karena ketakutan demi ketakutan menghantuinya.

"Kumohon, Tuhan. Bantu hambamu ini, hiks.."

"Kyungh~" suara serak nan berat itu. Kyungsoo lantas mendongak dan menemukan Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Kedua tangannya yang bebas memijat sedikit kepalanya. Ia terkejut merasakan kepalanya basah dan tercium anyir darah dari sela jarinya yang kotor.

"JONGIN! JONGIN!"

Mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, kepalanya memutar kearah kiri. Jongin menemukan sileut tubuh calon pendamping hidupnya yang berantakan dan banyak luka. Refleks ia mencoba bangkit meski pandangan mata Jongin mengabur. Namun Jongin kaget karena ia bahkan tidak dapat merasakan kakinya.

"KYUNGSOO! KAU BAIK – BAIK SAJA?!" teriak Jongin cemas sembari berusaha mendorong sandaran kursi yang menghimpit sebagian tubuhnya. Sungguh Jongin sangat mencemaskan Kyungsoo yang tengah berusaha membantunya terbebas.

Lima menit berlalu bahkan sandaran kursi itu sama sekali tidak berpindah tempat. Jongin mencoba pasrah. Kyungsoo kini beralih berbaring dibawahnya. Menekan sandaran itu kembali agar tubuh Jongin terlepas dari himpitan.

Airmata itu, tidak berhenti menetes. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam. Membiarkan Kyungsoo terus berusaha. Bukannya ia tidak mau, hanya saja Jongin merasakan tubuhnya telah mati rasa. Jari – jari kakinyapun seperti tak berfungsi lagi. Ia bukannya tidak tahu, kobaran api itu semakin membesar dan hampir dekat dengan rembesan minyak bensin.

Setelahnya ia kembali menatap raut frustasi Kyungsoo. Ia seperti melihat waktu kembali berputar. Saat dimana ia mulai bangkit dan hidup seorang diri setelah keluar dari panti asuhan yang menampungnya. Saat ketika pertama kali berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo melalui teman dekatnya. Saat dimana ia membuat Kyungsoo marah sepanjang hari. Bayangan teman – temannya di café tempat ia bekerja.

Hingga terakhir kali ia tidur di pangkuan Kyungsoo sepulang dari pesta kecil pemberitahuan hari kebahagiaan mereka. Jongin merasa otaknya memutar film itu semua berulang – ulang seperti kaset rusak. Disana, selalu ada senyum Kyungsoo. Saat dimana ia terpuruk. Saat dimana ia berbagi, bukan hanya pada Kyungsoo seorang.

"Kyung-ah.."

Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"CEPAT KELUAR!"

"APA MAKSUDMU KIM JONGIN?!"

"Aku menyuruhmu keluar dari sini."

"TIDAK!" Kyungsoo tidak perduli.

"Dengarkan aku, Kyung. Aku tak ingin kau sakit karenaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun didunia ini. Daripada kau memikirkanku, wakili aku untuk menemukan kebahagiaan diluar sana. Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk menghirup udara segar dan hidup bersama seseorang yang nanti akan menjadi takdirmu. Karena sepertinya takdirmu bukan bersamaku. Kau mengerti?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Menutup kedua telinganya kuat dan kembali berusaha mendorong brutal benda yang menghimpit tubuh calon suaminya.

Jongin menangkap kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Meraih dagu namja itu hingga mereka bertatapan. Iris mata Kyungsoo yang biasanya berbinar senang, kini tampat berair dan Jongin benci akan hal itu. Perlahan Jongin mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Chu~

Bibir keduanya menyatu. Begitu lembut dan sarat akan cinta yang begitu besar diantara keduanya. Lumatan demi lumatan tanpa nafsu sedikitpun serta sedikit bercampur rasa asin. Isakan Kyungsoo teredam karena Jongin menyesap bibir itu hati – hati penuh perasaan. Ciuman yang terlalu menghanyutkan Kyungsoo.

Kedua tangannya memeluk erat leher Jongin hingga tubuh keduanya nyaris merapat. Jongin merasakan pusing di kepalanya dan hawa panas yang termata sangat. Dari kejauhan Jongin dapat melihat api yang teramat dekat darinya. Kyungsoo sepertinya lengah.

'Maafkan aku Kyungsoo..'

Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo dengan sisa tenaganya hingga Kyungsoo berhasil keluar dari dalam mobil. Jongin tidak tahu. Ia juga tidak mengerti. Ia hanya melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya berteriak padanya. Emosi akan frustasi dan rasa takut membuat Kyungsoo jatuh lemas tanpa bisa kembali bangkit.

Kilat kobaran api semakin membesar karena terpacu oleh minyak yang merembas keluar.

Untuk terakhir kali, Jongin kembali memandang Kyungsoo dari dalam sana. Tatapan penuh cinta teramat dalam yang selama ini selalu Kyungsoo temukan.

"Saranghae, Kim Kyungsoo.."

JDUUAAARRR!

Kyungsoo membeku.

Ledakan barusan amat dahsyat. Api membumbung tinggi hingga hampir menyentuh awan malam. Kobaran api besar itu memporak – porandakan mobil itu tanpa tersisa.

"Jongin.."

Suara benda – benda besi jatuh berhamburan terdengar dimana – dimana. Potongan demi potongan terlempar tak tentu arah disekitaran Kyungsoo berada.

"Jongin – ah.."

"_Hem.. Kau tahu? Hampir saja aku memilih menyusul kedua orang tuaku karena tidak berhasil mempertahankanmu, Kyung-ah. Tapi temanku selalu menyemangatiku, menemaniku dan memberiku banyak motivasi. Mereka bahkan meyakinkan aku bahwa kau akan kembali suatu hari nanti. Dan yaa aku melakukannya."_

"K-kim Jong- In.."

"_Aku akan belajar dan berusaha menjadi berguna untukmu, Kyung. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Janjiku adalah memberimu masa depan yang baik dan kita akan membuat keluarga kecil dengan dua anak yang lucu. Bukankah itu rencana hebat Kyungie?"_

"KIM JONGIN! KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU EOH?! KENAPAA?! BUKANKAH KAU INGIN MEMILIK ANAK BERSAMAKU?! LALU KENAPA KAU PERGI?! JAWAB JONGIN!"

"_Dan kau tahu, Kyung? Hari ini aku kembali menemukan kepingan hatiku bahkan melebihi dari apa yang aku mau. Mulai sekarang tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, sayang."_

"KAU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANKU, BUKAN?! KAU JUGA PERNAH BERKATA PADAKU BAHWA AKU ADALAH BAGIAN DARI HIDUPMU! KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN AKU BODOH! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI MAKA TEPATI JANJIMU!"

Kyungsoo berteriak. Melampiaskan rasa sakit yang melanda hatinya.

Baru saja..

Baru saja, ia merasakan kebahagiaannya tinggal selangkah lagi. Tapi kenapa takdir seolah mempermainkannya seperti ini?!

"TUHAN! AKU SUDAH BERJANJI UNTUK MERUBAH SIFATKU MENJADI LEBIH BAIK. TAPI KENAPA KAU MENGAMBILNYA, KENAPA TUHAN?! Hiks.. hiks.. Jongin.. Hikss.."

Kyungsoo meremas kuat rambutnya bahkan ia tidak perduli jika rambutnya tercabut sekalipun. Hatinya terasa diremas. Nafasnya sesak seolah terhimpit dinding besar yang menahan laju pernafasannya.

"Kau jahat Jongin.."

.

Epilog..

"Kyung-ah.."

"Hm.."

"Mulai sekarang aku benar – benar tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu? Aku rela hidup abadi jika itu bersamamu.."

"Ya.. aku juga Jongin.."

"Saranghae istriku.."

"Nado sranghae, suamiku..

END

_Sebuah kecelakaan pada jalan lintas terjadi pada sabtu dini hari. Korban terdiri dari tiga orang laki – laki. Satu korban tubuhnya hancur hingga sulit diidentifikasi. Sang supir dalam kondisi kepala hancur. Sedangkan satu korban ditemukan tak jauh dari tempat mobil terbakar. Korban dinyatakan tewas karena tertimpa badan mobil yang berhamburan akibat ledakan. Kecelakaan ini diasumsikan sebagai kecelakaan tabrak lari. Sayang sekali identitas supir dan penumpang lenyap tak bersisa akibat kobaran api._

Klik..

Lay mematikan televise berukuran besar yang barusan menaayangkan berita yang sungguh mengejutkan sekaligus membuat ia terpukul. Ia tak menyangka malam tadi adalah terakhir kalinya ia bertemu Kyungsoo.

Tanpa dijelaskanpun ia tahu, mobil itu adalah milik Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Terlihat dari warna mobil itu karena mobil itu adalah hadiah darinya untuk mereka.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo..

FIN!

Huwaaaa untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah yeun bikin ff, baru ini yeun mewek sambil bikin ff huwweeeee ToT huks.. hukss.. Jongeeennnnn Kyungsoooo Memberrssss ToT jeongmal mianheeee…. #mewekbombai


End file.
